


“You ain’t getting rid of me that easy.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Gun Violence, Multi, Pregnancy, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're married to Tig and you're pregnant but you haven't told him yet. The Mayans shoot up the clubhouse and you end up getting shot. Scared, you finally tell him."





	“You ain’t getting rid of me that easy.”

“You alright baby?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

You smiled up at your Old Man as he walked up to the stool you were sitting on and smoothed his hand over your hair. 

“You look so tired.”

“You saying I’m ugly, Trager?” 

Tig’s eye widened at your accusation and he lovingly tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear. 

“Of course not! I just meant that you were tossing and turning last night and you look like you didn’t get enough sleep, that’s all. You could never be ugly.” 

You relaxed your face and laughed lightly. 

“I was just kidding.” 

He dropped his hand from your hair and narrowed his eyes at you. 

“Very funny.” 

You laughed and grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles. 

“Sorry.” 

He made a face before smiling and leaning towards you. His lips pressed against yours softly and they began to move in sync as if they were made to fit together. Your hands reached forward and settled on his sides as he got closer to you, his body pressing between your legs and his hands on the sides of your face. You let out a gasp loud enough for only Tig to hear as you felt his teeth sink into your bottom lip. He smiled against your mouth and continued to kiss you, one hand dropping down to rest on your thigh as your hands wound into fistfuls of his kutte.

“Even after last night and you’re still all over each other? You two just don’t quit do you?” 

You both pulled away to see a smirking Jax and laughing Juice watching. You hid your face in Tig’s chest as you hadn’t known that they’d heard you in Tigs dorm the night before. Tig was unphased though and raised a middle finger. 

“Fuck off.” 

Jax raised his hands in the air with a shrug. 

“Just saying man. Give the girl a break.” 

Both Jax and Juice ducked as a handful of bar peanuts came flying at them. 

“Mind your business. You want a drink?” 

He pointed at you after scolding the boys and you nodded. 

“Just water.” 

He nodded and walked away, going to the kitchen while Jax came and sat beside you.

“How’s work going? Did your shitty boss give you that promotion?”   
“Yeah, he did actually.”   
“Good. I went and had a little talk with him. Let him know that you could really use it.” 

You stared at Jax with wide eyes. 

“Tell me you didn’t threaten him…” 

He shook his head.

“Of course not. I just reminded him what a great worker you are and how lucky he was to have you.” 

Jax laughed at the look on your face and bumped into you playfully with his shoulder. 

“You’re like my baby sister. I just want the bes-”

You gasped as gunfire rang out in the clubhouse, Jax grabbing you and shoving you down to the ground. He placed his body over yours and shielded you as the other Sons started yelling. You tried to look around but Jax placed his hands over your head and held you in place. Suddenly, a sharp pain spread on your side and Jax shifted on top of you, holding you down as you tried to sit up. Then as quickly as it had started, the gunshots stopped and you heard the squealing of tires out in the lot. Jax eased his body weight up and kneeled, looking down at you.

“You ok Darlin’?” 

Jax grabbed onto you and tried checking you over. You groaned and tried to sit up but the pain in your stomach held you still. You grabbed onto your side and your eyes widened as you pulled your hand away and saw blood. 

“Baby?!” 

You looked up as you heard Tig’s voice and saw him running over to you. He kneeled by your side next to Jax as Clay came running out the chapel with an AK, the other sons following him out with weapons.

“Baby? Oh god.” 

You swallowed around a dry throat and felt tears coming to your eyes. What if you lost this baby? 

“Tig. Tiggy baby I’m scared. I really sc-”   
“I know, I know. We’re gonna get Tara here, she’ll help you. You’re gonna-”   
“No no, I’m pregnant.” 

Both Tig and Jax stared at you with wide eyes before they looked to each other. Jax stood up quickly, yelling out to Rat. 

“Go get the van, bring it out front!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well?”   
“She’ll be fine. A little sore and in pain but she’s ok and so is the baby. Did you find out who did it?”   
“Mayans.”   
“Of course. Anyways, just keep her safe and out of stressful situations. It’s not good for her or the baby.” 

Tig nodded and looked over at you, a weak smile on your face. Tara walked out for the hospital room and Tig went as sat on the bed beside you. 

“Well, that’s good news.” 

You nodded and smiled at your husband, thankful that the bullet had stayed in your side and not traveled through any major organs. 

“You ain’t getting rid of me that easy.” 

Tig chuckled and shook his head at your sense of humor at a time like this. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
